There are known gas valves for household cooking appliances that use a single valve for regulating the flow of two different gas types, such as natural gas (NG) and liquefied petroleum gas (LPG).
US 2006/0175566 A1 describes a gas valve for a household cooking appliance, which may be supplied by different types of gas: natural gas (NG) or liquefied gas (LPG). The valve comprises a valve body that comprises an inlet conduit and an outlet conduit, and a rotatable regulating organ housed in the valve body. The regulating organ has two successive minimum-flow inlet holes spaced in the rotational direction, one for natural gas (NG) and the other for liquefied gas (LPG). The regulating organ is situated, in its minimum-flow position, with the minimum-flow inlet hole corresponding to the type of gas to be used, natural (NG) or liquefied (LPG), aligned with the inlet conduit. Depending on whether a stop is included or not, one or the other minimum-flow inlet hole is aligned with the inlet conduit in the minimum-flow position.
US 2005/0202361 A1 discloses a gas valve for a household cooking appliance, which may be supplied by different types of gas, natural gas (NG) or liquefied gas (LPG), and which comprises a regulating organ such as the one described in US 2006/0175566 A1. The outlet conduit of this gas valve comprises a restrictor disc with a calibrated hole for the maximum flow of natural gas (NG), and a detachable nozzle with a calibrated hole for the maximum flow of liquefied gas (LPG), substantially smaller than the calibrated hole for natural gas (NG). To use natural gas (NG) the detachable nozzle is removed, and to use liquefied gas (LPG) it is fitted on the outlet conduit.